


I Still Love You.

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Acceptance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Loss of Limbs, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: Luke’s been avoiding you for a while ever since his encounter with Darth Vader. You’ve heard from Leia that the man was his father, so it would be understandable for him to have some alone time. Still… why is he making such a conscious effort to avoid you? You love Luke dearly, and no matter what, you’re going to get right to the bottom of this.





	

“Nothing from Luke?” Leia asked, bewildered as you nodded your head.

“I really don’t know what’s going on, Leia. He won’t say anything at all. I mean, he won’t even let me hold his hand.” She sat down beside you, looking out the window.

As the two of you sat in silence for a few brief moments, watching the stars shoot by from the window, the princess sighed, “You know that he loves you. He’s just not really the most… confident in relationships. I’m sure if you just get him alone and talk things out, he’d be willing to open up about whatever’s bothering him.”

You smiled, looking up as Leia placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

“He’s still recovering in the medical ward, I’m sure he should be a little more relaxed to talk now.”

You nodded, silently thanking your friend as she left the room.

* * *

“Mr. Skywalker. You have a visitor.” The droid noted, as Luke nodded.

“Hey.” You entered his room, smiling sympathetically.

Luke screamed internally. ‘Whatever you do, don’t show Y/N your hand.’

“Are you feeling any better?” You closed the door, moving to sit at his bedside, on his right.

“Yeah, I’m getting there.” He sighed, looking over to you.

He loves you, there’s no denying that. You kept the Light within him burning like a flame, and he needed you. He’s lost so much, that… With his new ‘condition’, he’s absolutely petrified of losing you too.

“Luke, I think… I think we need to talk. About us.” You sighed, looking at him as he looked visibly nervous in the hospital bed.

“It’s just… We haven’t talked as much since you got back. I don’t know what’s happening between us that you can’t, well, communicate anymore.” You confessed.

“Do you… not want to do this anymore?” You asked, tears beginning to prick at your eyes, causing Luke to immediately sit up, sure to cover up his hand with his blanket.

“No… Nonono, Y/N, of course I want to be with you. I love you.” He assured, as you tensed up.

“Then why won’t you talk to me?” You whimpered, your eyes noticeably glassy.

“I…” Luke stuttered, looking down to his covered hand. “Something happened to me, Y/N. After I fought Vader.”

“Well, clearly. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” You noted, attempting to blink back the tears.

* * *

Luke sighed, looking back to you. “Y/N, you’re one of the few good things I’ve got left. If I show you what happened… Would you still love me?”

You furrowed your brows, rubbing away the water from your eyes. “What?”

“It’s going to be… a little different for us, but… Would you still love me?” He removed his hand from under the covers, showing you the robotic panel and coverings.

You gasped, looking at his hand. “Luke…”

“I know, I know. A robot hand, it looks really bad. The real one was… cut off when I fought my fa-…When I fought Darth Vader.” You gulped, reaching out to touch him.

It still felt like his touch, his calloused skin brushing soft against your own.

“You can still feel this, right? When I touch your hand, you can still feel it?” You asked, running your thumb in small circles around the palm as he nodded.

“Yeah, I can still feel things with that hand.”

You chuckled, taking the prosthetic into your own hands. “Then I don’t see anything wrong with it.”

“You don’t?” Luke asked, sounding shocked and relieved at the same time.

“Of course not. It’s just a hand, that doesn’t change anything.”

“But… I’m not really that… well, ‘human’ anymore.” He bit his lip, as you smiled softly, looking up into the bright blue eyes that drew you in the first time you met the young jedi.

“It’s a hand. It doesn’t change the fact that you’re the man I fell in love with.” He sighed, the fear of losing you that weighed him down was instantly rectified.

“Thank goodness.” He whispered, moving to kiss your temple.

You leaned forward from your seat, placing a warm kiss to his cheek as you left light, feathery touches on his new prosthetic.

Sure, you were beyond angry that Vader cut off your lover’s hand. But anger and hate led to the Dark Side.

And you knew, clearly that was not the best course of action.

Unconditional love was a given between the two of you, keeping the Light in the both of you bright and pure.

Luke now knew who you were, and ceased his worries. 

If not even a robotic hand would ever be enough to make you leave the man you fell in love with, then nothing else would.


End file.
